1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is generally known a technique of making an information processing apparatus such as a PC obtain a content from a server apparatus such as a Web server connected via a network and making a Web browser installed in the information processing apparatus display the obtained content on a screen display unit. The content provided from the Web server includes a file and image data created by a structured language such as HTML. Upon accepting an input from the user with respect to the screen displayed on the screen display unit by the Web browser via an operation unit (input device), the information processing apparatus transmits the input information to the Web server. With this operation, the information processing apparatus transmits an instruction from the user as an instruction to the Web server. That is, using a Web browser allows the use of the operation unit of the information processing apparatus as an input device for instructions to the Web server.
Recently, some of MFPs (Multi Functional Peripherals) including a scanner and a printer have a Web browser like that described above. Such an MFP makes the Web browser display an operation screen based on the content provided from a Web server on a screen display unit. Upon accepting an instruction input from the user via the displayed operation screen, the MFP transmits the input information as an instruction from the user to the Web server. The Web server transmits, to the MFP, an instruction to execute processing (for example, scanning processing and printing processing) corresponding to the instruction received from the MFP. In this manner, the Web server transmits, to the MFP via a network, an instruction to execute processing corresponding to the instruction input from the user via the MFP, thereby implementing image processing and a user management function which are difficult to implement by the MFP alone.
If an MFP is designed to implement a plurality of functions via a Web server, the Web server can provide the MFP with a function selection screen, as a Web content, to allow the user to select a function to be used. When the MFP displays an operation screen on the image display unit by using the Web browser in the above manner, it is possible to register such a function selection screen as a homepage of the Web browser. When the user starts up such an MFP or stops input for a predetermined period of time, the MFP may display, on the screen display unit, an advertising screen for providing an advertisement or propaganda to the user, an alarm screen for alarming or notifying the user of information associated with the use of the apparatus, or the like as a standby screen.
As in the case of a content on the function selection screen, it is possible to provide a content on the above standby screen, as a content for the Web browser, from the Web server to the MFP. It is likely that the information of such a standby screen is frequently changed. Therefore, holding a content in the Web server makes it easier to maintain and manage the screen than holding the content in the MFP. In this case, the MFP causes the Web browser to display the content provided from the Web server, associated with the standby screen as well as the function selection screen, on the screen display unit.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-131864 discloses a technique of displaying a screen saver as a standby screen on a user terminal (information processing apparatus) by using a Web browser based on the content data of the screen saver provided from a Web site (Web server). According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-131864, it is possible for a Web site provider to make the information processing apparatus perform advertisement display by using the content data of the screen saver provided to the information processing apparatus. In addition, it is possible to make the information processing apparatus display advertising information held by a Web server without interfering with user operation by displaying the screen saver when an input device is not operated for a predetermined time.
The MFP (information processing apparatus) can switch the display of the screen display unit from the standby screen to the function selection screen when the user performs some kind of operation while the standby screen is displayed in a standby state. In this case, when the MFP is to display both the standby screen and the function selection screen based on the Web content provided from an external Web server, the MFP cannot switch from the standby screen to the function selection screen in a short period of time. More specifically, when the MFP switches the display of the screen display unit from the standby screen to the function selection screen, it takes some time for the MFP to obtain the Web content of the function selection screen from the Web server. It takes further time for the MFP to analyze the obtained Web content and render the content into the function selection screen. As a consequence, when using the MFP, the user cannot quickly select a function by using the function selection screen. This may lead to a deterioration in operability for the user.